


Happy Birthday Anne Lister

by Suzy2shy



Series: SuzylovesLister [10]
Category: Gentleman Jack
Genre: A little story celebrating Miss Listers birthday, Anne gets upset, F/F, Happy birthday Anne Lister, It's Annes birthday but no one seems bothered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzy2shy/pseuds/Suzy2shy
Summary: It's Annes birthday but she thinks people aren't bothered.
Series: SuzylovesLister [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641655
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	Happy Birthday Anne Lister

**Author's Note:**

> Anne Lister is an amazing woman, I just wanted to write a little story to celebrate her birthday. Thank you for being my muse Anne, thank you to all the people who have brought this fascinating woman back into our lives. Her strength and courage have had a profound impact on me.

Anne woke with the early morning sun streaming in through her bedroom windows. It was still early and the other occupants of the house were all asleep including her beautiful wife Ann Walker. She watched as Anns chest rose and little snores eminated from her. As always her thick golden hair lay around her head like a halo. Anne smiled to herself as Adney snorted in her sleep and then resumed her snoring.

Today was Annes birthday, she never celebrated it as there was usually nothing to celebrate. Another year passing without a love to call her own or a companion to spend her evening out with. Time had mocked her and nature had dealt her a challenging hand at times, her love of the fairer sex making her queer and repulsive in society's eyes. 

This year for the first time that she could recall she felt happy and settled. The woman beside her, her wife had changed her lonely and at times pitiful life. Where she once snarled and stomped along with Ann she felt like she floated and finally enjoyed life's offerings. Once quick to temper and finding everyone intolerant she was calmer though she did still find most people, especially her sister Marian irksome. She wasn't perfect and made mistakes just like everyone else but she did try harder to be a better person. 

Ann had given up so much to be with her, to show strength and courage that Anne felt it her duty to try and be more tolerant with others. Her Little One showed her the person she could be, with Anns help and guidance Anne felt she was a calmer person and her equilibrium had finally started to balance. 

Ann had promised to take her into Halifax for her birthday and buy her a gift, any gift she liked. A stop off at Lexy's tearooms for the lovely vanilla cakes was also a treat that she looked forward to. That was on Saturday which was a few days from now, perhaps Ann could give her an early morning kiss before she left for the coal beds as a birthday treat. 

Anne gently kissed her wife's soft lips while rubbing slow gentle circles on her hip, this usually alerted Ann to her desires. Ann roused slightly, sleep still dragged at her baby blue eyes. "Hmmm morning Pony, what err what time as it?" The drawl in her voice and yawns that followed only highlighted how tired she was. "It's 6.32 and I was wondering if you would like to give me a morning kiss on this special morn..." Ann was already snoring, even in sleep she instinctively snuggled into Anne as though she could keep all the bad things away. Anne sighed, no birthday kiss this morning then. 

Untangling from her wife she kissed her head and went to wash up and get dressed. Even as she washed her eyes were drawn back to her sleeping wife, her small body huddled under the covers. She dressed quickly and quietly, the room was cold with the spring chill. On her way out she pulled up the covers around Ann and kissed her on the forehead. As she opened the door to leave Ann roused, " Pony." " Yes my love." "Have a good morning, I'll see you at breakfast, love you." 

Anne blew her a kiss which Ann pretended to catch, she was a little hurt that her Adney of all people appeared to have forgotten her birthday. Quietly she made her way downstairs and saw Mrs Cordingley pouring boiling water in her favourite teacup.

" Good morning Elizabeth how are you today." She picked up the cup and poured in milk before adding a teaspoon of sugar. Elizabeth Cordingley watched her with a slight sense of unease, Anne Lister made most people feel a sense of unease at times. " I'm very well Ma'am and yourself." 

Anne expected to have a happy birthday or a how are you on this special day but no. It was either Mrs Cordingley had forgotten or it was that she was adhering to Annes usual wish that it was not mentioned. It did unhinge her a little bit though she admitted, usually Elizabeth was always so free and open with her. 

The day was cold but bright and she walked slowly to the coal beds. Sam Washington was already there talking with the men. "Good morning Ma'am, I would wish you a happy birthday but I have been told you don't celebrate it. But still, hope you have a nice day." He quickly walked off as though expecting an ear bashing from her.

Breakfast with the family was slow and intolerable as always. Her aunt had wished her a happy birthday but it appeared Marian had forgotten. " You never celebrate your birthday, I remember a few years ago wishing you many happy returns and you shouted at me. I'm sorry I forgot, I will go into town at the weekend and get you something if you like." It bothered Anne that Marian seemed so dismissive about her special day, if she liked what was that all about? Of course she would bloody like a present off her sister. 

Her dad pretended he couldn't hear the conversation but looked in his purse and pushed a few coins into her hand for a pint at the pub. All in all a very poor birthday she mused. It was probably not great that she was usually so rude and abrupt to everyone on her previous birthday's that they had decided not to make such a fuss about it.

Ann looked at her and said "Oh I forgot this morning to wish you a happy birthday, many happy returns Anne." Then she went back to chatting with Marian about a trip into Halifax to buy new paints. Anne smiled at her wife and thanked her, she had to leave as she felt a tear starting to form. So no one was really that bothered about her special day. Abruptly she stood up. " I have err got things to do at the coal beds, I'm off." 

Striding out of Shibden she only slowed when she was far enough away from the grounds. No one had remembered her birthday or nobody wanted to make it special, she was really quite upset. In the past she had told everyone not to celebrate her birthday but now she wanted to no one was bothered. Anne felt another pang of rejection.

The morning passed quietly and Anne decided to call in on the men building the road near the house. It was coming along nicely and would be finished within the next few months Mr Pickles assured her. Just as she was about to go and have a chat with Thomas about his missing father Marian came running up shouting her. 

"Anne, Anne." Still annoyed from this morning Anne ignored her. ""Anne it's Miss Walker she's ..." Anne spun around to her sister and marched over to her. 

"She's what Marian, tell me what's wrong?" Annes voice was more of a plea than a demand. Ann, what if she was hurt, upset oh Anne went through a whole host of miseries on the journey back to Shibden. She had taken off running and left her sister behind. What had happened to Ann, she wouldn't forgive herself if the younger woman was hurt. Marian was right she was selfish and self centred. All morning she had been feeling sorry for herself about her birthday and her poor wife was? Marian hadn't actually told her what the problem was. She looked behind to see Marian struggle to keep up with her swift pace. 

Bursting through the front door she ran into the parlour panting from her brisk run. "Surprise, happy birthday Anne, Miss Lister." Anne stood her mouth hung open in shock as the whole Lister family, Sam Washington and the Shibden servants were all stood with party hats on. Everyone apart from Ann had a slightly apprehensive look on their face, like they were expecting her to shout or berate them. Ann had a large smile on her face and winked at her. The banner above the room was brightly painted and read Happy Birthday Anne.

Ann looked at her wife's face go through a range of emotions. The Lister family had warned her that Anne did not celebrate her birthday and might not like the surprise party. Ann knew the reason was because of Annes previous unhappiness and not feeling settled and was sure she had judged her mood correctly.

After the initial shock she pulled at her collar, blinked rapidly and broke out into a big smile. " Thank you so much, I thought it was going to go unnoticed today." Mrs Cordingley came into the room with a big plum pudding and a jug of custard. Anne looked at her wife, this was their personal way to celebrate special occasions. Ann winked at her and held her wine glass up to salute her.

Anne felt spoiled by all of the gifts and love within the room directed at her. Marian had of course remembered her birthday and had bought her a new set of quills to write with. Aunt Anne had bought her a new set of journals and the latest book about human anatomy. 

Ann surprised her with a long thin leather box. Inside was a shiny sword, the handle had onyx stones in just like the ring she wore on her finger. Anne looked in wonder at the magnificent sword. Carefully she lifted it from its box and held it up examining the fine craftsmanship carefully.

"I know that you said that you could wield a sword and I thought it would be fun to watch you practice on the front lawn." Anne could see Ann blushing and knew she was aroused at the thought of her with the sword and the many fantasies it might bring. Anne opened the parcel next to it, inside there were a man's silk shirt, a thick black belt for the folded up light brown trousers and knee length black boots. Anne looked at her wife who was furiously blushing, " I thought you could wear these and work up a sweat Pony. I know I will be getting worked up watching you." Her Adneys whispered tone sent a shiver down her spine and a pooling in her drawers. Luckily no one else were looking at them as the food had just been served. 

The birthday cake had been specially commissioned in Halifax. The jam and cream sponge journal had 2 sugar fondant ink wells and a sugar paper quill. Anne loved it, she looked at her wife and wondered again how she could be so lucky.

That evening Anne was sat by the fire, her cake half eaten on the plate. The cup of tea rattled on its saucer as she ran a finger down its side. This really has been one of the best birthday she mused. Ann came into the room and knelt in front of her. "Pony would you like to dress up in the outfit I bought you and show me how to wield a sword, perhaps you could leave the trousers on when you take me later in bed." Anne instantly felt aroused.

No this had been the best birthday ever, those trousers looked tight just how Ann liked her to wear them. Standing up she looked at her wife, the best birthday ever organised by the best person ever. " Now Miss Walker tell me what were you thinking about when you bought me those scandalous trousers." Ann smirked at her, held her hand out and lead her wife upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story, please leave a comment x


End file.
